1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor stands and more particularly pertains to a new Portable Furniture Base for attaching a base stand to the floor so that the stand can be moved to various locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art floor stands include U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,460; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,405; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,705; U.S. Pat. No. 259,551; U.S. Pat. No. 289,779 and U.S. Pat. No. 327,788.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Portable Furniture Base. The inventive device includes a tension nut and a tension wire.
In these respects, the Portable Furniture Base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and into doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a base stand to the floor so that the stand can be moved to various locations.